Realizations at Christmas Eve
by Munchlax Jr
Summary: My first One Piece fic and a request for The Sacred and Profane. No flames please!


**Okay guys, bear with me. This is my first One Piece fic and my first major romance fic. No flames please! This is a special request for The Sacred and Profane. Here's my way of paying her back for filling out my request. Normally I'm an UsoKa fan, but UsoNa is really good too. Enough of my blabbing, here we go!**

**Relax, read, and enjoy! By the way, you see that button that says "Review"? When you're done reading, PRESS IT!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or any of its characters. **

**

* * *

**

"It's party time!"

It was Christmas Eve and the Straw Hat Pirates had been reunited for about a month now or so, and Captain Monkey D. Luffy was really looking for an excuse to celebrate just for the heck of it. Nami, the Thousand Sunny's navigator sighed. "Luffy can't it wait until tonight," she asked sounding exasperated with her childish captain. Normally, she wouldn't put up with this, but denying the crew a party after being separated for so long would be like taking a child's favorite toy away.

"Aw you're no fun Nami," Luffy whined. "Why don't you go play with Usopp since I'm no fun," Nami suggested. Luffy huffed. "He went into town earlier all depressed. He hasn't been much fun ever since he got that call a few days ago."

_*Flashback*_

_Sanji came out of the kitchen. "Oi! Usopp," the cook called. "There's a call for you on the Transponder Snail!" When the sniper came up to him, he grabbed one of the straps on his overalls and said, "Why the hell is a pretty girl calling for you and not _me_, huh Long Nose?" Usopp ignored this, went inside, and picked up the receiver. "Hello?"_

_"Ah! Usopp-san! It's so nice to hear your voice again!" Usopp immediately smiled. He always did whenever Kaya called or sent him a letter. "Hey there Kaya! What's up?"_

_"I have great news Usopp-san," Kaya said. "I'm getting married!" Usopp dropped the receiver in shock. Kaya noticed that her friend hadn't responded. "Hello," she said. "Hello Usopp-san? Are you still there?" The sniper quickly shook himself out his daze and answered back. "R-really?" He made sure to sound happy. "That's fantastic! Congratulations!"_

_"Thank you," Kaya said. "I'd invite you to the ceremony, but my fiancee is a marine and..."_

_"Don't worry about it," Usopp said. "When I get back I'm sure he won't even know I'm a pirate! I gotta go Kaya, bye!" He quickly hung up and slumped to the floor. At least it seemed like Kaya had believed his lie. "How did this happen," Usopp asked himself. "I-I thought she was in love with...with me." He looked solemn. "But then again," he said. "Did I really love her?"_

_Sanji, and now Nami and Robin were waiting outside the door when the sniper came out. "So," Nami said. "What did Kaya want Usopp?" Usopp stopped for a minute and faced them with a smile that anyone could tell was fake. "Kaya's getting married," he said. It almost looked like he was fighting back tears._

_"Are you alright Long Nose-kun," Robin asked. Usopp turned back around and started heading towards his room. "Why wouldn't I be," he said. He stopped and said without looking at them, "I won't be needing any dinner. I just thought of a great gadget so I'll be in the facorty all night." And with that, he closed the door._

_"Maybe I should talk to him," Nami said. She was about to go check on him, but Sanji stopped her. "Not right now Nami-san," he said seriously. "Usopp's suffering from his first heartbreak. Just give him some time. He'll bounce back...At least I hope he will."_

_*End of Flashback*_

Nami had to admit she was worried about Usopp. He never seemed so depressed, at least not since what had happened at Water 7. She got up, someone had to help him out of the slump he was in and who better than her? "Luffy," she said. "Tell the others I'll be back in a bit. I'm gonna go bring Usopp back."

"Ooh," the captain exclaimed. "Can I come too?" Nami pointed behind her. "Nope," she said. "Not unless you wanna disapoint _her_." Boa Hancock, who had made herself known as Luffy's _beloved_, was standing under mistletoe hanging on one of the doors and she made it very clear that she only wanted to see the aformentioned teenager under it. Franky, Zoro, and even young Chopper knew not to cross her. Sanji and Brook however, weren't that smart and had already got turned into statues.

* * *

Usopp walked through town with his hands in his pockets. _"I've been thinking about it ever since Kaya called,"_ he thought to himself. _"I'm sure now that the love I felt for her, was like the love a guy would have for a little sister. But still, I wouldn't have this pain in my chest if I wasn't in love." _He looked up at the snow falling down. _"But who am I in love with exactly?"_

He sat down on a bench in the town park and thought about all the girls he had encountered on their journey.

_"Robin? Nah, she was too motherly. That and she seems to be attracted to Franky. Seriously those two? They seem like a pretty good couple to me."_

_"Vivi? No, she was pretty much like another bud. Besides, didn't she have a thing for that old friend of hers?"_

_"Perona? AW HELL NO!!!!"_

_"Nami?" _Now Usopp really started thinking. Out of all the girls he had met, out of all his nakama, she was the only person to really get him. She alone shared his fears and insecurities about being useful and contributing to the crew. She had even opened up to him about all that when she asked him to build her a weapon. Not to mention how beautiful she was. He always seemed to find himself smiling when he looked at her, especially when they were at the Arabasta palace and at Thriller Bark.

Usopp laughed to himself. _"I've been hanging around Sanji and Brook too much," _thought. But then he realized something, the battle to defend his village, helping him escape from the Fishmen, meeting Master Broggy on Little Garden, facing off against Eneru, Nami had been with him through it all. She was the one person who understood his feelings better than anyone else.

"Usopp!" The sniper looked up from where he was sitting. As fate would have it, the very person he had been thinking about stood in front of him with a concerned look on her face. "Nami," he said breathlessly. She simply sat next to him on the bench and looked at him. "You okay," she asked.

"W-Well," he stuttered. "I-I think I am now." Nami smiled. "You sure?" He nodded and she went on to say, "For what it's worth, I know what you're going through. When Luffy told everyone about him and Hancock, I felt miserable." Usopp looked into her eyes. "You're in love with Luffy?" If Nami didn't know any better, she'd've thought there was a tone of sadness in his voice.

Nami leaned back and looked up into the sky. "Actually I'm not," she said. When she saw the confused look on Usopp's face, she continued, "I thought I was but, I soon realized that it wasn't Luffy that I loved, but the _idea _of loving someone."

Usopp felt like his heart was in his throat. If he didn't ask his next question, he'd hate himself. "So is there anyone that you're _in_ love with?" Nami smiled at him. "Yeah," she replied. "He thinks a lot like I do, he's a man of many talents. He's not always exactly brave, but when the situation calls for it, he can be a real hero, with or without a mask." Usopp's eyes were as big as saucers and his face was as red as Santa Claus's suit. Nami on the other hand, only had a small blush forming across her face. "Usopp," she said in almost a whisper. Her brown eyes met his black ones. "I love you."

Usopp thought he had died. Was this true or was it a dream? He pinched his wrist to make sure and winced from the pain. Yep, definitely wasn't a dream. Now was his chance! "Nami," he gave her an honest smile and said, "I-I l-love you too." Before he could sa anything else, Nami had planted her lips on his and kissed him full on. After about a couple minutes, the broke apart and said at the same time, "Merry Christmas."

* * *

*Epilogue*

10 years later...

"Mama tell Banchina to gimme my cartography book back!"

"Not until Bellemere gives me back my favorite storybook!"

WHACK!

Both 8 year old girls got bopped on their heads. Standing over them was an attractive red-haired woman in her late twenties, their mother Nami. "You two don't stop fighting, and I can always make sure you don't get your presents this year."

"No," they yelled simultaneously. "We'll be," one started. "Good Mama," the other finished. Nami looked at her twin daughters. Both looked almost exactly like she did when she was that young, except for their hair. Bellemere the elder of the two, had straight black hair while her sister Banchina, had hair of the same color, but much more curly.

Just then the tumbling of locks could be heard from the front door. "Ah," Nami said happily. "Merry and your father are home." In walked in Nami's 6 year old son who had straight orange hair and a longer than average nose. A nose he had inherited from the 27 year old man who walked in behind him. "We're home sweeties," Usopp called.

"Daddy!" The twins ran up and tackled him in an almost backbreaking hug. "Ow! Easy girls," he said. "The Great Captain Usopp isn't exactly 100% invincible."

"Mama, Mama!" Merry, since he just got home, ran up and hopped into her arms. Nami returned the hug. "What is it baby," she asked with a smile. "Daddy got me the coolest present ever! He even let me open it before we got home!" Nami raised an eyebrow and looked at her husband. "He did?"

Usopp gave his wife an apologetic look. "Now before you get mad honey," he said nervously. "You know as well as I do how cute he can get." Nami looked down at Merry and sure enough, he was giving her the most adorable pair of puppy-dog eyes without even trying. Nami thought she'd melt. "Okay," she said giving in. "What is it?"

Merry hopped down and ran back to his father, who after getting his daughters off of him, had already pulled something out of his bag. He immediately gave it to his son who threw it on in an instant. He cleared his throat and said, "My name is....Sogeprince!" The getup was just like Usopp's old Sogeking outfit, only the cape was blue instead of red and the mask was silver instead of gold.

"Wow," the twins said in awe. "Merry that's," Bellemere started. "So cool!" Banchina finished.

"But of course," the little boy tried to say in a deeper voice. "But I'm not Merry, I'm Sogeprince!" The children ran off into one of the bedrooms to play, leaving their parents to themselves. Nami wrapped her arms around her love and said, "I swear they can be so much like you sometimes." Usopp wrapped his arms around her waist. "You say that like it's a bad thing. You know, the girls are a lot like you too."

The two exhanged a kiss and said at the same time, "Merry Christmas darling."

The End

* * *

**There you go! To The Sacred and Profane, I know it isn't exactly what you asked for but, I did my best.**

**Later!**


End file.
